


yours and mine (to play upon this earth)

by daleked



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/daleked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serkonan weddings are gaudy. Corvo remembers attending them in his youth, and they are filled with flowers and long sashes in different colours and loud laughter. The wine flows at Serkonan weddings, and there is never a frown in sight.</p><p>But they are in Dunwall now, and in Dunwall one must do as the locals do. </p><p>Original Tumblr post <a href="http://daleked.tumblr.com/post/75900793999/solidsake-i-still-dont-have-a-tablet-and-i">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yours and mine (to play upon this earth)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [yours and mine (to play upon this earth)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101627) by [Baldanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldanders/pseuds/Baldanders)



> Inspired by this lovely picture [here](http://solidsake.tumblr.com/post/75927417011/daleked-solidsake-i-still-dont-have-a-tablet). A wedding! A wedding! Dunwall's going to have a wedding!

Serkonan weddings are gaudy. Corvo remembers attending them in his youth, and they are filled with flowers and long sashes in different colours and loud laughter. The wine flows at Serkonan weddings, and there is never a frown in sight.

But they are in Dunwall now, and in Dunwall one must do as the locals do. 

Their suits are white with gold trim. Emily claps when she sees Corvo in the morning, her eyes shining. She hugs him tightly and promises not to laugh if he muddles his lines up. There are tears in her eyes, and she dabs them away with a delicate handkerchief instead of scrubbing them away with her sleeve. She has grown, Corvo knows this. But some things stay the same as she blows her nose in the handkerchief and inspects her snot in the middle of the room, in full view of the maids.

In the other room, Daud has changed out of his usual red. Thomas stands by with his arms clasped behind his back. They took their masks off when they came to Dunwall Tower to serve the Empress, and Daud once again sees the children he’d taken in. The street rats, the gutter-filth, who’d grown into killers by his side. The people who oppressed them in the past fear them now. He gave them the gift of revenge, and they have followed faithfully since.

'Red stands for happiness in Morley,' Thomas tells him. 'The crowns you had me collect from our Red Sister— your roses are red, Sir.' Corvo's are blue, but not the colour of the coat he wore while sweeping through Dunwall with a blade in his hand and the Outsider's mark flaring in the dark. No, Daud had decided. He wants Corvo in the blue that brings to mind Serkonan lazurite, as well as the cornflowers that bloom in their eternal summer.

Their wedding takes place in the garden. There is a large white arch for them to say their vows under, and a representative from the Abbey named Windham who watches carefully, but despite that, Daud can feel the Outsider in the crowd. He turns to look and Corvo, standing beneath the arch, follows his gaze. Daud catches whispers among the crowd, but none as clear as the one that follows.

'Oh! He looks like Douglas Church,' Callista says in surprise to Piero. 'The explorer. We had a painting of him at school. It was meant to serve as an inspiration.' Daud continues on his way, and when he stands opposite Corvo under the arch it feels as though his heart has filled his chest.

The ceremony goes without a hitch. When the time for the kiss comes, Daud cups Corvo’s cheek with the hand that the Outsider has marked. Corvo is blushing, pink-cheeked beneath his crown of blue. Corvo, who slipped unnoticed through Dunwall without ever taking a life. Corvo, who defeated one of the most dangerous witches in Dunwall and left her sleeping on a bed, out of reach of rats. He looks both pleased and shy, and Daud can say for certain he’d never have expected Corvo to be this nervous over a public kiss.

He leans in, and Corvo meets him halfway. Emily tosses petals and squeals, cheering them on from her seat. There's a flash of red coat out of the corner of Thomas' eye, and he turns, but she is nowhere to be seen. The sun beats down on their backs, and Dunwall feels warm for the first time in months.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking Dishonored prompts. Fire away.


End file.
